


A Hard Day's Night

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: After a hard mission, someone gives Sam some relief.





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

It had been a rough day for SG1: a supposedly routine mission of exploration to S3R509 had instead turned into an attack by wild dogs which had seen the team running for their lives to the 'gate and home. Luckily, they were uninjured, but the planet had been in the middle of a torrential downpour and they had come back covered in mud. After Janet had checked them out in the infirmary and they had debriefed, the opportunity finally came for the team to shower. 

Sam had told the men to go ahead and use the locker room first. Although there were three of them, they were generally faster, which allowed her to then take a long time if she wanted without Jack's impatient shouts from outside the door. 

Once the door had swung shut behind Sam, she made her way to her locker and thankfully stripped off her mud-covered clothes and threw them to one side. Because they had returned late at night, the base was eerily quiet outside and Sam decided not to bother rushing. No one else would be using the locker room this late at night. She stepped under the water letting it beat down on her at a higher than normal temperature. It felt good to feel the stress running down the drain with the water. She leant her forehead on the wall of the shower stall and let the water pound her for a long time. 

As she stood under the torrent of water, Sam fell into a hazy dream-like state, allowing her thoughts to drift. The water was so loud she didn't hear the door to the locker room open and someone come in. Sam had turned off most of the lights, leaving the room only dimly lit. The figure advanced towards Sam who was still oblivious to the approach. 

In her daydream, Sam imagined hands were on her shoulders, working on relaxing her tense muscles. She noticed the hands were warm, without the usual distance created by a layer of latex between the skin to skin contact. The touch was no longer professional, but was instead familiar and enticing, the touch of an experienced masseuse. The hands worked their way across her shoulders and down her back, still kneading the muscles and Sam moaned in pleasure. She realised that she was starting to become aroused - there was something erotic about standing here, with the water beating down around her, soft hands caressing her muscles. The owner of the hands moved down her arms, still loosening muscles, seemingly oblivious to the effect they were having on Sam. 

Then they were on her legs, working on the muscles there, relaxing her still further. The arousal was starting to burn inside Sam now, but still she allowed the massage to continue, lost in her daydream. The hands moved upwards again, this time caressing the cheeks of her ass and fondling the crack there. She drew her breath in sharply and for a moment the hands stopped. When Sam made no further response, they resumed again, moving up her back again, then around to caress her stomach. Finally they moved upwards to her breasts and started stroking her nipples, which quickly became hard and erect from the touch. 

Sam was breathing more deeply now, gulping in air. Suddenly the water stopped assaulting her. Obviously her masseuse had realised she was in danger of swallowing water and turned off the shower. Then the hands returned to her stomach, before slowly moving downwards to caress her upper thighs. Finally, as if sensing her growing impatience, the fingers of one hand started to caress her clit, causing waves of pleasure to run through Sam. Without warning two fingers were thrust deep inside her and Sam cried out in surprise. Before she had a chance to recover, the fingers were working inside her, while a thumb continued to caress her clit. Sam threw her head back and moaned in pleasure as the hand continued to fuck her. Eyes closed, she continued to moan as wave after wave ran through her until she shuddered to her climax, her legs turning to jelly as she sank to the floor of the shower stall.

* * *

After a few minutes, Sam finally felt the strength to get to her feet again. She was suddenly aware of where she was and the lateness of the hour. However, she was still vague about whether her masseuse had been real or imagined, even though the evidence of her orgasm was on her skin. She quickly finished her shower and dressed again before leaving the locker room. No one was about in the corridors and Sam hurried to the parking lot, eager to get home and relive what had happened to her in the shower. She had to try and figure out how real it was and whether to approach her masseuse. The hands, if they had been real, had definitely felt familiar, but Sam was unsure if that was the result of wishful thinking on her part, rather than the fact that her dream lover had really been with her in the shower. 

Just then she reached her car, which was one of only a few left in the large parking lot. She looked around but no one was in sight. Sam opened the door and then noticed that something was taped to her windshield. She pulled off a brown envelope and sat in her car to open it. From the envelope she withdrew a single, typewritten note. She switched on the overhead light to read it. 

"Dear Sam 

I'm glad you enjoyed your shower this evening. I certainly enjoyed watching you. If you want to find out more, and perhaps repeat the experience, be in the parking lot at O'Malley's tomorrow at 12.30pm." 

Sam looked at the envelope and letter, but couldn't tell who might have sent it. She turned off the overhead light and started her car. It seemed that her mysterious masseuse had been real and tomorrow she would have the chance to find out if it was who she had imagined it to be.

* * *

Sam spent a restless night, trying to decide whether or not to go through with the meeting at O'Malley's. However, by 12.15 she was in her car heading that way, knowing there was no way that she could stay away, however risky it might be. Whoever had been in the shower with her the previous night hadn't done anything to suggest they wanted to harm her, quite the reverse in fact. As she turned into the parking lot, she automatically scanned for cars she recognised but saw none. She sat waiting, wondering what was going to happen next. 

A knock on her window startled her, and she turned to find a small boy standing there. She rolled down the window. 

"Are you Major Carter miss?" the boy asked. 

"Yes," she said. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Benny. I was told if I gave you this note, you'd give me a dollar," he told her. 

Sam fished for a dollar bill in her wallet and held it out to the boy. He grabbed it and thrust the note through the window, running off before Sam had a chance to question him further. 

The note was again typewritten. 

"Hello again, 

If you're still interested, head for the National Park. I'll be waiting there for you. No more games, I promise." 

Sam was even more intrigued now, and restarted her car. The drive to the National Park took her fifteen minutes, with her foot down. Luckily there was little traffic on the road, and no sign of any cops. She pulled into the parking lot at the Park, which was deserted: still no car to give her a clue. Sam sighed and got out of her car. Heading into the Park, she started down the pathway. After a few minutes, the path turned a few times, leaving the parking lot behind and out of sight.

* * *

Sam came to a clearing, where she saw a picnic laid out on a blanket on the ground. No one was in sight though. 

"All right, whoever you are, you promised no more games, so please show yourself or I leave now," she called out. 

"Please don't do that," a voice said from behind her. Sam spun round to find Janet standing there. 

"Jan?" she said. It seemed that her suspicions had been correct as to the identity of her mystery masseuse. She smiled warmly at the other woman and saw the relief in Janet's expression even as she smiled back. 

"Shall we sit down?" Janet said, brushing past Sam to sit on a corner of the blanket. She picked up a bottle of wine and a glass, starting to pour. 

"Okay," Sam said, sitting down next to her, allowing their knees to bump together slightly as she did so. "So that was you last night then?" she asked as she accepted the glass of wine Janet handed to her. 

The two women's fingers brushed together as Sam took the glass, the contact lasting slightly longer than necessary. As Janet finally moved her hand back, she gave a sideways glance to the Major as she sat calmly next to her. 

"It was me," Janet finally broke the silence as they sipped the wine. Sam started slightly, she'd almost forgotten her question. 

"I thought it was," Sam said. "But I wasn't sure if it was real or just a dream. I was so tired and I've been dreaming about you for so long." 

Janet looked up in surprise. "You've been dreaming about me?" she asked. 

Sam nodded in agreement. "Every post mission medical, whenever you touched me, I would wish that I could have more than that; that you would touch me for real, like a lover." She looked up anxiously, taking a mouthful of wine. "I hope that doesn't bother you?" 

"I thought that you wanted the Colonel," Janet whispered. "After those stupid armbands and the Zatarc thing. I know you were upset when Martouf died, but I still thought you wanted the Colonel." 

"There is an attraction there," Sam said honestly. "But you know he would never cross that line, he wouldn't risk my career. Besides, I don't think Daniel would be too happy if I came between him and the Colonel." 

"Daniel?" Janet said in surprise. 

Sam chuckled wickedly. "Daniel," she nodded. "Have you not noticed how he looks at the Colonel?" 

Janet shook her head. "Um no, I haven't," she said. "Although, I have noticed how much time they spend together, especially when one of them is hurt." 

Sam nodded in agreement. "But let's not talk about them," she said. Putting down her now-empty glass, she turned to Janet. 

"What do you want to talk ......oh." Janet's question was cut short as Sam put an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders and drew them together for a kiss. 

The kiss seemed to go on forever until eventually lack of oxygen made Sam draw back. They had put their arms around each other during the kiss and they remained holding each other as they regained their breath. 

Sam pulled back a bit to allow her to see Janet's face. "What say we go home?" she suggested. "Not that this isn't romantic," she gestured at their surroundings, "but I'd feel more relaxed if we were somewhere a bit more private." 

Janet nodded in agreement, so they stood up and carefully packed away the picnic they hadn't even touched. Sam took the basket in her arms and followed Janet back up the path to her car, admiring the way Janet's hips swayed as she walked. She was looking forward to repaying Janet for the pleasure they had enjoyed the night before.


End file.
